


Not All Great Detectives Are Experts In Every Field

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Holmes and Watson have been called upon to deal with a bomb; it doesn't go quite as planned.Written for: JWP #1: "Boom! Explosions, literal and otherwise. Include at least one in your work today." -Watson's WoesJuly Writing Prompts.





	Not All Great Detectives Are Experts In Every Field

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try doing drabbles, so I can actually finish something. This one made me smile, hope it does the same for you, dear readers.

“I think, perhaps, we should leave this for an expert,” Watson advised quietly.

Holmes growled softly, “The nearest expert’s not even _in_ London right now, by the time we find another, this office will have been blown to bits.”

Grimacing in annoyance, Watson glanced over his shoulder at the doorway leading to the bank offices. “Then I suggest we dunk it in some water and clear off.”

“Nonsense, I can manage!”

Six minutes later, a rain barrel in the alley behind the bank exploded spectacularly, but the building and its evacuated occupants did not.

“Shut up,” Holmes muttered to Watson.


End file.
